


it is funny, you will be dead Some Day

by Rethira



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Dragon sex, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He likes butt stuff."</p>
            </blockquote>





	it is funny, you will be dead Some Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diarahan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diarahan/gifts).



> [](http://s1180.photobucket.com/user/passingdaydreams/media/zaveid%20fic_zpshh9ogsz2.png.html)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> needless to say, i was not stopped
> 
> title is from e.e. cummings' poem [It Is Funny, You Will Be Dead Some Day](http://hellopoetry.com/poem/1608/it-is-funny-you-will-be-dead-some-day/)

“You love this, don’t you?” Eizen asks, three fingers deep in Zaveid’s ass.

Zaveid can only moan in response, clawing at the grass.

“Hey, think I could fit another one in?” Eizen kisses Zaveid’s shoulder, curling his fingers.

“Yes,” Zaveid groans, “fuck yes, _please_.”

Eizen chuckles lowly against Zaveid’s skin, slowly easing his fingers out before pushing them back in, his pinky tucked tightly against his finger and his thumb pressing up just lightly against Zaveid’s perineum.

“Ah, _fuck_.” Zaveid’s hands clench so hard he rips up a handful of grass. His legs are shaking. “Yes, c’mon, fuck fuck fuck-”

There’s a little touch of awe in Eizen’s voice when he says, “You _really_ love this.”

“Are you- hah, are you fucking kidding me?” Zaveid asks, clenching down on Eizen’s fingers. Eizen curls his fingers again, and then starts fingerfucking Zaveid in earnest – it makes a filthy squelching, sucking noise, absolutely _obscene_ , and Zaveid’s cock is _so hard_ -

“Hey,” Zaveid starts, voice rough, “hey, Eizen- can you- fucking _hell_ , right there babe, right there- can you- call me a slut, please, I want-”

“ _Slut_ ,” Eizen growls, low voiced, “such a slut for this, spread your legs for anyone to put their fingers in you,” he presses his fingers down while his thumb presses _up_ , right near Zaveid’s balls, “you’re so desperate for this, you filthy, filthy slut,” and Zaveid can’t help moaning and shuddering and damn, Eizen’s hardly even touched his dick but he’s so close, so close, “I bet,” Eizen murmurs, “I bet I could shove my whole hand up your ass.”

Zaveid comes so hard he whites out for a second or two. His legs give out underneath him and Zaveid’s face is mashed against the ground but who gives a fuck? A mouthful of dirt is _nothing_ compared to the aftershocks still rippling out from Zaveid’s ass.

The noise it makes when Eizen pulls his fingers free is almost enough to get Zaveid’s cock hard again; as it is, it spurts out a few more droplets of come.

Zaveid lies there, panting, while Eizen leans over his back. He huffs softly against the back of Zaveid’s neck, his breaths coming faster and faster until Eizen moans quietly and comes all over Zaveid’s ass.

Eizen laughs softly. “Now you really are filthy,” he murmurs, and there’s no proper response to that except rolling over and shoving Eizen in the shoulder.

“Asshole,” Zaveid says.

“Yes, I am intimately acquainted,” Eizen agrees, dropping a kiss on Zaveid’s nose before getting to his feet. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

(So as it turns out, semen and grass stains are kinda hard to get out of leather. Who knew?)

 

Once upon a time, Zaveid had asked, “But can I fuck you first?” and Eizen had shoved him off a hill and called him a pervert, and they’d both laughed and pretended like the rest of the conversation hadn’t happened.

Zaveid can’t pretend that anymore – the thing standing before him is, unquestionably, a dragon. Equally unquestionably, it is Eizen.

One day, Zaveid’s going to have to kill him. Honestly? He should try doing that now, while Eizen still retains even a little bit of himself, but hey, call him sentimental... there’s just something a little hard in mercilessly slaughtering one of your best friends.

“You never did answer me, you bastard,” Zaveid mutters.

Eizen’s beyond replying by this point. Kinda hard to talk when your mouth is basically full of knives.

Eizen closes one of his huge eyes and turns away. It’s _probably_ him inviting Zaveid to keep his promise. Probably.

“Nah,” Zaveid says, “not today, Eizen.”

There aren’t _really_ any bits of a dragon Zaveid particularly wants to put in him; he does look at Eizen’s hands... well, they’re feet now and tipped with razor sharp claws, so not _really_ something he wants in his ass. It’s a damn shame. Eizen had some _great_ fingers.

There also aren’t any soft bits on a dragon. This is unfair, Zaveid feels. Here he is, a perfectly ordinary man, who wants to fuck a perfectly sexy dragon, and nature is going out of its way to stop him.

“Hey, buddy,” Zaveid asks, carefully reaching out to touch Eizen’s horns, “how would a guy go around fucking you, huh?”

Eizen cracks one eye open and huffs.

 _Eventually_ , and with no help from Eizen, Zaveid ends up straddling Eizen’s head. Facing backwards, dick pressed against Eizen’s smooth, sleek spines – not the best sex Zaveid’s ever had but not bad.

“Ah,” Zaveid groans, rolling his hips, “dammit, Eizen.”

Eizen rumbles, shifting beneath Zaveid – he could still turn, easily, and kill Zaveid and damn if that isn’t kind of a turn on by itself.

“Yeah,” Zaveid murmurs, “keep doin’ that.”

Eizen rumbles again, and it’s a little like his old chuckle when he does, except there’s also a curl of smoke in the air when he does.

Zaveid grunts, wrapping one hand around his dick and one of Eizen’s spines, fucking into his fist – the spines are mostly smooth, but there’s a little catch where the scales overlap and it feels _incredible_ whenever his cock drags over it. He curls his other hand awkwardly back, not _quite_ fingering himself, and thinks, _if Eizen turned his head a little, he could eat me_.

Eizen doesn’t turn his head, not even when Zaveid comes, hunched low over Eizen’s neck. He slips off afterwards, legs shaky, and pats Eizen’s scales.

“Next time, huh, Eizen?” Zaveid murmurs.

 

(Despite everything, Zaveid has still not learnt his lesson about semen and leather pants.)

 

One day Sorey asks why Zaveid didn’t keep Siegfried in one of his holsters and Edna just looks up at Zaveid from across the table and says, “He likes butt stuff,” and then they all get to watch as Sorey turns bright red.

Three days after that Zaveid sees some really pretty scorpions and Edna threatens to shove him off a cliff, so really, the more things change, the more they stay the same.

Not that _she’s_ interested in doing butt stuff with him, but hey, a guy can’t have it all, right?

 

(“So why did you _really_ stop wearing shirts?”)


End file.
